


I don't need a key

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, it probably will be better then the first, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a rewrite of another story I did called Lockpicks can get through all locks, but I didn't like the story after I ended up kinda abandoning it like a year ago, so I'm rewriting it into a new one, hope you enjoy!





	I don't need a key

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another story I did called Lockpicks can get through all locks, but I didn't like the story after I ended up kinda abandoning it like a year ago, so I'm rewriting it into a new one, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your family decide to go hiking up on mount ebott, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since I'm redoing an old story of mine, to redo the characters little backstory since I felt like making her have a better relationship with her family instead of a bad one.

Today was a normal day, well as normal as it could have been. you woke up, ate breakfast, went to work, when to bed, woke up, ate breakfast, when to work, went to bed. it felt like an endless cycle of repetitive things, the only times you felt like the loop was broken was when you and your family went hiking, and today was the day you all did that. you would always request a few days off since your family loved to go to different mountains to climb it, although you didn't like the effort, or really wanted to put in said effort, it was nice to get some fresh air for once away from the whole repetitive life you live.  
you laid in bed, really not wanting to get up quite yet, just five more minuets of rest is all you ask for, but you don't get that as your little sister practically busts into your room and hops onto your stomach, making you sit up in surprise  
  
"C'mon ___, today we go hiking!!" you really couldn't understand your family enthusiasm for hiking, but you did a half-hearted "woooo" before moving your sister off you, watching as she bolts out of the room to go grab her things. you slid out of bed and grabbed some comfortable but good for long walks clothing, the one perk about this time round of hiking is you only have to take the car instead of a plane. the mountain your family was going to today was mt.ebott, there were so many rumors surrounding it, it's hard to tell what is and isn't the truth.  
  
"___, are you still waking up? we have thirty minutes before we get in the car if you can please hurry a bit"  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming, let me just get my bag and clothes on"   
  
you slid on some comfy shorts and a tank top, grabbing your backpack full of things you typically need, from extra clothes to a tent. as you slung the bag over your shoulder you stopped and looked over to your dresser, spotting both your lockpick kit and mini kit. your mom did particularly like the fact you loved learning how to pick locks, but hey who knows when needing to pick a lock would be useful, what if they lost the keys to the house and had no way of getting in, bam, lockpicks to the rescue.  
  
you grabbed the big kit and some locks to practice on and hid it under your extra pairs of clothes and underwear, and took your mini kit and stuck it between your breasts, just in case your mom finds the big kit.  
you headed down the stairs to see your dad putting everyone's bags in the trunk of the car, as your mom was making some bacon for everyone, you walked by and swiped a few pieces of bacon sitting on a plate, cant hike on an empty stomach, and who could resist bacon. you walked over to your dad and held out your bag, he put it right on top of the other bags before closing the trunk  
  
"Okay that should be everyone, we just need to wait for your mother to finish cooking our snacks for the way there and we'll be ready to go"

after a bit of waiting, everyone was finally ready to go. you all packed into the car and set off for the mountain. you had fallen asleep sometime during so you had no idea how many hours have passed, but all you know is that when you woke up, it was noon and the car was almost there.  
  
"Okay kiddos, now remember, don't stray from each other, make sure all equipment is properly strapped in because we don't wanna lose anything, and if you see something interesting, be sure to point it out because I'm sure its cool" your father gives a thumbs up to you and your siblings as the car approaches the end of the road. He parks the car before getting out and taking a deep breath "Smell that kids? that's the smell of fresh air"  
  
"Woohoo, hiking is _surely_ better than just laying in bed and sleeping all day"  
  
"You do that every day off you have!"  
  
"Yeah, and It's amazing"  
  
everyone got out of the car and put on their gear, clipping their ropes to each other so none of you fall, and putting on your backpacks for the long treck up there.  
it felt like you were hiking forever, you wanted to just set up camp and sleep, probably because your body prefers rest then a ton of exercise on a day off.  
  
"Dad can we just sit and rest for a while? my legs are exhausted"  
  
"But we're not too far up the mountain yet, c'mon we can go just a bit longer"  
you groaned and kept going for another 10 minutes before asking again  
  
"Alright fine, we'll take a short break and then keep going" you unclipped yourself from your mother and sister before walking over and taking a seat on a stump, it felt so good to rest your legs for a while. after around 10 minutes you realize, you cant hear your family. you stand up and call out to them  
  
"Mom, dad? jen?" you put back on your backpack and started walking, still calling out. it felt like the woods here were thicker, when did that happen?  
you started to hurry, calling more and more until you felt the ground give out under you. you tried to grab something, anything to hold you up, but there was nothing.

* * *

 

when you awoke, you felt your body ached all over, and there was a splitting pain in your arm. you stared up at the small dot of light you could see, it shocked you that you even survived such a fall. you slowly sat up and tried to stretch, but that splitting pain in your arm was felt again. when you stared down at your arm you saw that it was broken, twisted in a very wrong way. you slowly stood, looking for your backpack. you saw that it wasn't too far away from you, so you stumbled over to it, taking out your med kid and making a splint for your arm with sticks you found, and the bandages, you probably did it wrong but it was the best you're gonna get for now.  
you started dragging your bag along as you walked down the dark hallway and though a door, behind it was what looked like a dog, cat, thing with hair.  
  
"Uh, hey there little fella, or lady, hope you're a friendly little creature" the creature looked over towards you and looked scared and surprised at the same time  
  
"a human...? you need to get out of here, go back the way you came or something, you need to run away or...or..he will find you"  
  
"Who is this he? and I cant exactly go the way I came, I would scale the wall but I cant exactly do that with a broken arm can I?" the creature stares at your hurt arm and sighs  
  
"Okay since you cant leave you can at least survive a little while maybe. HoI, I'm Temmie! and in this world its kill or be killed, now you will get into a fight, you soul will appear and all you need to do is dodge the attacks sent your way, simple right? now I'll initiate a fight, then you can dodge and-" and just like that a fireball flys by and nearly burns Temmie "You're on your own!!" and he runs off before a goat man appears  
  
"Oh dear, are you okay little one? that nasty creature didn't hurt you did he?" he walked over and noticed your broken arm "Oh no! that just wont do" he grabs your arm and undoes the splint, before gripping it tightly with one arm, and holding you still with the other as he adjusts it, you scream in pain and try to squirm away, but he's far too strong. you're held in place sobbing in pain until you feel that all the pain from your arm is suddenly gone "There you go, all better" he lets go of you and pats your head gently.  
you stare down at your arm and see that its all better, no pain at all  
  
"Woah, how did you do that?"  
  
"Healing magic little one, now come, we have to go home now." he gently takes your hand and starts leading you out of the room, you glance back to where Temmie ran off to and you see him, giving you a pitying look as you're taken though the other set of doors. the hallway was fairly dusty, which was strange since someone lived here, you would have figured she would keep the place clean  
  
"Now i was going to let you try out some wonderful puzzles, but they seem a bit too dangerous for someone as fragile as you who broke their arm so very easily" she laughs this odd laughter, as if he knows some inside joke that you were left out of. "So instead we'll just go straight home and relax for awhile, maybe eat some pie, it'll be so very very wonderful will it not?" you nodded nervously, he seemed nice but there was just something so off about her, you couldn't put your finger on it. you were lead though puzzles with a weird amount of spikes to them that you prayed were just prop spikes, as you were lead over to a nice looking home  
  
"I dont have a pie ready yet, but i have some leftovers i can warm up, i'll call you when it is ready" he lets go of you and walks inside the house. after a few moment of just staring at this place you reluctantly walked inside, dispite this nagging feeling in your gut that you shouldnt.  
the home was fairly nice, it was cozy and seemed well maintained, you went down the hall over to the first room which you assumed was 'your' room and walked inside...it looked like it belonged to a child. you approached the small bed and set your bag against it, before taking a seat, though what probably made you a tiny bit upset, was that even though it was a kid sized bed you could still fit in it with your feet only hanging a little bit off the edge, curse you and your short height. you took a deep breath as you stared at your previously broken arm, you want to believe this is some sort of dream, but the pain from your arm when you woke just proved it was no dream, and that this is some weird place of magic and monsters. you just sighed and laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling as you think about your family, they must be so worried about you, but maybe you could get out of here, surely there's and escape route. you started thinking about it for awhile when the goat man called out for you to come into the kitchen. you slowly stood up and walked out, passing by a set of stairs blocked off with chains and a big lock. how suspicous. you file that thought away for later as you walk into the kitchen, the man was standing by the table, a chair was set up with a small slice of pie for you  
  
"Come now, sit and eat, I'm sure you're starving" you slowly approached and sat at the table, picking up the fork and taking a bite from the pie. you almost wanted to gag, there was this disgusting strong taste to it, like you were licking a shelf that hasn't been dusted in months  
  
"Do you like it? I made it yesterday but I put a lot of love in it, you _do_ love it right?" he gives you an expectant look, with this unnerving feeling of if you said the wrong thing you would be dead.  
  
"Yeah, its...so good" you forced yourself to put another forkful in your mouth with a strained smile and a thumbs up. he looked overjoyed and gave you a gentle pat on the head  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad! eat as much as you like, then its off to bed with you since its getting quite late." he gave you a little kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. as soon as he was out of sight you quickly spat out the pie in the trash, dumping the rest of it along with it. you turned on the water in the sink and drunk plenty before taking a deep breath. this man was either the worst cook in existence, or nuts, and whatever is down in what is possibly a locked basement, you might find out.

you waited until the late hours of the night before slowly sneaking out of your room. you had your lockpick kit at the read as you slowly approached the lock. you were glad it was something you were familiar with, a simple lock so it wouldn't take much effort on your part to crack it. it took a two minuets tops to undo the lock and gently let down the chains, just enough for you to slip though and relock the chains behind you, before descending down the stairs.  
it was a long hall way "whats with this place and lots of hallways?" you wondered aloud as you walked, a small chill wind sending shivers down your spine as you approached the end of the hall, yet another door. you walked over to it and tried to open it, pushing it but it felt like it was jammed shut. you started hitting the door with your shoulder  
  
"HEH, AND HERE I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO START THE KNOCK KNOCK JOKES" you were surprised to hear a voice on the other side  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"I DONT THINK THATS HOW THOSE JOKES WORK, BUT HEY. YOU DONT SOUND LIKE THE USUAL PERSON, SO WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'm ___. are you stuck behind that door?"  
  
"NO, I THINK IT WOULD BE MORE YOU'RE STUCK BEHIND IT."  
  
"Well think you can help me open the door?"  
  
"NO, THAT'S TOO MUCH WORK, AND IT ONLY OPENS ON YOUR SIDE." you huffed and tried again opening it. you soon shifted from pushing it to backing up and running into the wall at full force, which seemed to start to work, you could see a bit of light peek out from the door, and an ice cold chill. you rammed into the door a few more times before it finally opened and you fell out face first into the snow. you shivered and sat up  
  
"S-snow..? how is it snowing" you were rubbing your arms, trying to preserve some warmth, which was hard in a tank top and shorts. you heard someone start chuckling and you looked over to the source of the voice, your eyes met with the small lights in the sockets of a skeleton. he must have found your confused face amusing as he was laughing more  
  
"GOOD JOB, YOU ACTUALLY OPENED THE DOORS, SADLY IM GONNA HAVE TO TAKE YOU INTO IN, MY BRO WOULD LOVE A NEW TOY TO PLAY WITH, JUST TRY NOT TO BREAK SO EARLY OKAY?" before you could even question it, he was picking you up by your backpack, carrying you as you tried to kick and squirm away. before you knew it he stepped between a bridge with far too large bars, and approached a smaller, more huffy looking skeleton  
  
"brother! where have you been, you know you have to stay at your post!"  
  
"SORRY, BUT I FIGURED YOU WOULD LIKE THIS NEW TOY I FOUND"  
  
"what do i look like a dog?" the shorter skeleton huffs more before looking down at you, his socket widening, before a big grin spreads on his face "actually, i think i will take this toy, we haven't had a human in a good long while." he grabs your face with his hand, his fingers digging into your skin a bit. you scowled and bit his hand with all your might, he yelped and pulled his hand back, glaring at you "You dare bite me, well human you should know your place! i am the powerful sans, second to the captain of the royal guard. if you think that you can just bite me like that without punishment then you have another thing coming! i was planning on playing nice too, a few mildly deadly puzzles, possibly playing with you a bit until you're on your hands and knees, begging me to give you mercy, but it wont happen!" he laughs with his hands on his hips, his cape bellowing in the wind  
  
"sooo you're overcompensating for your lack of height" he chokes a bit before stomping his feet, his cheeks a bit blue  
  
"no, i am not!! i am of normal height, im probably taller then you are human! and i do not over compensate for anything." you start snickering a bit  
  
"Oh yeah, suurree you're not, so how do you explain the heels?"  
  
"heels are fearsome! if i can kick ass in heels people should know to fear me- wait, why am i arguing with a human!" he points at you, a wicked grin on his face "you shall be tested! we will put you in the forest and if you can make it back here then you will be worthy to handle my puzzles, now brother, to the forest with her!"

the taller skeleton nods and just when you blinked, you're suddenly in a forest, your backpack gone from you, and no way to keep warm. you grit your teeth, the next time you see that skeleton you're gonna give him a piece of your mind!...that is, if you can get out of this forest without freezing to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be updating this I guess whenever, hopefully I won't forget it


End file.
